Can you stand the rain?
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: "Noah I want to say yes but." "But what Quinn?" "I'm already engaged." Quick The story is better I just suck at summaries!
1. Can you stand the rain?

**A/N: Sadly I Do NOT own **_**Glee**_** that belongs to all the writers/creators/producers and everyone else in the**_** Glee **_**family. I also Do NOT own **_**Can You Stand The Rain **_**that belongs to Boyz II Men NOT me! Both **_**Glee, **_**and **_**Can you stand the rain,**_** belong to their rightful owners. Anyway this is only the first chapter. The next one is going to be called either Never Forget or Always on My mind. I'll let you guys decide. Please don't be too hard on me this is my first fic EVER so be nice lol. Please read and review. Criticism helps. Vote for the next chapters name please, the choices are Never Forget/ Always on my mind. Thanks. Sorry for boring you!** THIS IS BEFORE QUINN IS PREGNANT** ~ Aly**

**Can You Stand the Rain?**

"Wait! Please just wait and listen! QUINN! Wait!"

She kept running from him she didn't care at all. They had been friends since pre-k, and boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 years, kissing another girl. He claims it's nothing. He says SHE kissed HIM. Yea cause she really buys that. So Quinn keeps running and doesn't turn back.

**The Next Day in Glee**

He sat there staring at her in disbelief that SHE dumped HIM. He loved her! More than ANYTHING in the world {except his mom and sister}. Why the hell did Brittany have to come on to him like that? Why couldn't she let Quinn and Puck be? She was a metaphorical home-wrecker. Why couldn't he just have said "No" to her? He had to prove she could trust him again but how? Chocolate? No she was allergic. Flowers? No they'd just die so No! So he knew what to do for her.

He'd sing to her. He'd sing because she loved it, he'd sing because she needed it. He'd sing the song he'd pick because if she didn't like it he'd be heartless. He gave her his heart, she wasn't going to leave him without it, and it's hers now. It always will be.

**Two Days Later In Glee**

"On a perfect day  
I know that I can count on you  
When that's not possible  
Tell me can you weather the storm  
'Cause I need somebody who will stand by me  
Through the good times and bad times  
She will always, always be right there

Sunny days  
Everybody loves them  
Tell me  
Can you stand the rain  
Storms will come  
This we know for sure  
Can you stand the rain

Love unconditional  
I'm not asking this of you  
We've got to make it last  
I'll do whatever needs to be done  
'Cause I need somebody who will stand by me  
When its tough she wont run she will always  
be right there for me

Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain

No pressure  
No pressure from me baby  
'Cause I want you  
And I need you  
And I love you  
Will you be there for me?

Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain  
Can you stand the rain"

Puck sang that entire song to her. He just stared at her the entire time, he didn't care who saw. She was crying her little happy tears and smiling at him. _Finally _Puck thought to himself. Now she is ALL his and NO ONE can change that. Over his dead body will anyone else have her. She is HIS Quinn for a reason.


	2. The Letter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee or any of the characters from it! SADLY.**_

**A/N: As you can probably tell, this is chapter two. It's called The Letter. Sounds sad huh? Well read and find out I'm not going to tell ya silly! Please enjoy and review so I know how to improve! Thanks and sorry again for being REALLY boring lol. Bye. ~Aly~**

**The Letter!**

It was just months after he sang his song to her.

_Puck_

_God how could I be so stupid? How could I walk right into her dirty little scheme? _Puck thought to himself. He loved Quinn. Santana was/is he doesn't even know anymore, but he kissed her. Yea that's right HE kissed HER. She had just had his kid and he screwed it up not even a year later. He loved her and he loved his baby girl more than the world so how could he kiss her friend or whatever they are? So he'd make it better, he didn't know how yet but he would, that's all he knew.

_Quinn_

She just bought her plane ticket. Her little girl, Beth, just fussed a little. She wrote him a note. She wouldn't leave without telling him something.

_Dear Noah,_

_Believe me when I say I love you, I do. I just cannot go through this again, not with my daughter at risk. So we're leaving. Goodbye Noah, we love you and always will. I make sure she know all the good stuff and none of the bad about her daddy don't worry._

_Goodbye again,_

_~Quinn Fabray & Beth Puckerman~_

She left it on his bed, he'd find it she knew he would be so mad but, Santana told her that Noah kissed her so he lost his rights to Quinn. His daughter would NEVER know the bad Noah. She would know her daddy though.

_Puck_

He read the letter 7 times before it soaked in. She left. She and his baby, and mom and sister, they're his life. This, this goodbye was forever and he knew it.

That night they both cried themselves to sleep. Puck in Lima, and Quinn in Toronto.

**A/N: I thought you guys should have a say in whether or not I make a third chapter review for a third please. Thank you. Also the titles mentioned in chapter 1 will be used if you review! Thanks! ~Aly~**


	3. Can we change the past?

**A/N: I still don't own **_**Glee**_** SADLY! Anyway this is chapter 3 as you can tell it's called **_**Can we change the past? **_**As you can tell it's going to be a little sad. Read on please and review so I know what I'm doing wrong thanks so much. ~Aly**

**Two years after she left**

_**Quinn**_

Quinn was sitting in a community park with Beth. Beth is exactly two years and seven days old. Quinn had transferred to one of the best schools in Toronto. She had just graduated three weeks before Beth's birthday. She was first in her class. It had been one year and eight days since she left. She couldn't help thinking about him. When she looked at Beth all she saw was Noah. Sure Beth had blonde hair and green eyes, but other than hair and eye color, she was all her father. Quinn sat there, to be here, to have a place to live, it had all been provided by her mother. But, for once in her life she had accepted the help without a complaint. Beth was her life. Quinn was going to go to Harvard. She couldn't help but remember what she said to him the day before she left him the letter.

_Do you know what Noah she's going to be one tomorrow and you, you just sit there you KISSED my best friend and it means nothing to you that it hurt me? I hate you. I'm not supposed to hate people but I hate you. You said that you changed but you didn't. I'm giving you a chance to say something to me and all you're doing is sitting there daydreaming about god knows what. I'm through with it I'm through with you thinking I won't be upset, well I am Noah. I, I just won't stay here being treated like trash!_

_Then don't Quinn, leave nobody's stopping you!_

_Fine I will, but I'm bringing MY daughter with me! She doesn't need this anymore than I do!_

_No, no Quinn I'm sorry! I just I, I'll change please one more chance please?_

_No! Noah NO! I gave you chance, after chance, after chance! If you don't think I'm good enough you should have said so when Beth was born!_

_I didn't say that Q. I just can't stop girls from liking my Puckness. It can't stop!_

_Maybe not Noah, but you can stop giving in to it. It won't kill you. You said you loved me and our daughter but I guess that was a lie too!_

And with that the door was slammed and she was sitting with her daughter and her mom crying her eyes out.

_**Puck**_

He had finally forced himself to stop thinking about the last day he saw his girls. He had made himself go to the Fabray's house and beg to know where his family was. Judy opened the door without question and ushered him in.

"I just need to know where they are PLEASE."

**A/N: If you want another chapter review and please suggest a chapter title and I will continue. Thank you so much to all the people who took the time out to read. And thank you to the people who also took the time out to review ~Aly**


	4. Where to find you

**A/N: Still not owning **_**Glee**_**! Anyway I'd like to thank .x and .a [I hope that's all spelled right] for the help and feedback. Okay this chapter is called **_** Where to find you. **_**Please read, enjoy and review! ~Aly**

_**Puck**_

"I just need to know where they are PLEASE." That's all it took him to say for Judy to break down crying. Her daughter was her daughter but, she was glad that at least he cared enough to come looking for answers.

"When she left she went Toronto." She said regretting not telling him sooner. "When she graduated she got a full academic scholarship to Harvard. At the moment she is single. I send her money every week. It is more than enough for her and Beth." Now she was tearing.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray. I just need to see my girls." Wait did he just say that out loud? At the moment he didn't care. "I miss Quinn so much I want to cry. I need my daughter to know who I am by me being there. Not by Quinn telling, or showing her pictures. Not that I don't trust her I do, I just need my girls, and I need them now. I screwed up I know that. But I'm not going to be a screw up. I'm going to get my family back if it kills me." Now he was tearing and he didn't cry in front of anyone but Quinn.

"I'm sure you will Noah. I bought her a house by campus. Here's the address." Judy gave him the paper. "Just, don't mess up again. I know my daughter, she won't be thrilled to see you. You will fight and disagree. She's very stubborn and so are you. She'll cry and so will you. She will need you to give many reasons why she should forgive and forget. You better know why. Noah, you are a brave boy to risk coming here. You love her, you love them both, you can win them back with patience and dedication. Are you ready to do that Noah?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered. "I will get my family back."

With that they exchanged hugs and he left.

_**Two days later**_

_**Quinn**_

She hears the bell ring, it's seven o'clock in the morning on Saturday, her only day off. She walks down stairs, opens the door, and gasps. "Noah? What are you doing here?" she demands.

"I want you, I want you and I want Beth, and you're my family one way or the other. I screwed up, I know. I love you and I love her, and I hardly know her, but I love her. Quinn… I need you I miss you I-" he was cut off by her lips suddenly on his. She knew he was sorry. She backed away telling him to come in before closing the door.

"I missed you Noah. I tell her the good stuff about you like I said I would. I love you Noah, and I told you that would never change. And it didn't." she said shyly smiling.

"I love you too, more than anything, why do you think I'm here Q?"

They sat together staring at each other for a while then he did it. He got down on one knee and asked her what he has wanted to for so long… "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: okay cliff hanger anyhow, what should I do? Make her say yes? Make her say no? Make her say yes and then twist it around so that Puck betrays her again but they end up together? HELP! Review please! Thanks ~Aly**


	5. How many days can you stand without me?

**A/N: I'm sorry for the readers that didn't want any drama. I want this story to keep expanding and therefore drama is needed sometimes. I promise within the next 1 or 2 chapters there will not be drama but in this one drama is needed. Sorry again. The title of this chapter is **_**How many days can you stand without me? **_**I know it's sort of a long title but whatever. I still do not own **_**Glee **__**.**_** Well as always please review with any chapter ideas or title ideas. Thanks ~Aly**

_**Sometimes you can't give up on who you love.**_

_**Two minutes after he asked her to marry him.**_

"Noah, I want to say yes but," she stopped thinking about how to explain, but he was impatient so he interrupted.

"But, what Quinn, what?"

"I'm already engaged, and, and well, I can, or at least I think I can trust him." She was teary eyed now but she had to tell him.

"Does, does she call him Daddy?" he asked ready to cry himself.

"No, I would never do that to you, Noah."

She couldn't help but to think about her conversation with Beth yesterday.

_Mommy is Tommy gonna be my new daddy?_

_Of course not sweetie. Tommy is just going to be your step-daddy._

_What's a step-dudie?_

_A step-daddy is like a second daddy except, you'll only have one and not even Tommy will change that._

_Mommy do you love my real daddy?_

_Um, well, yea baby with all my heart, but he couldn't come with us here baby. Don't worry you'll always be loved by him, and me, and Tommy._

_Momma, I don't want you to marry Tummy._

_Why not sweetheart?_

_Cause, you should marry my real daddy._

_Why do you say that honey?_

_Mommy, I want to meet my real dad before you marry Tummy please!_

_Sure sweetie, let me make some calls okay?_

_Yes! Thank you Mommy!_

"Quinn, did you hear me?" Noah asked.

"I'm sorry no, what did you say, Noah?"

"I heard her cry, can I, you, us, can we just go get her? I'd really like her to meet me, and vice versa." Noah pleaded.

"Um, could you just wait here so that, I can change myself and her?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yea sure I guess." So she went upstairs, and he just sat there. _Judy lied. She said Quinn was single. Wait she also said that I would need patience and dedication. Maybe this is what she meant? Oh, well. My family will be mine. NOT whoever this little shit is._ His thoughts were interrupted by Quinn and Beth walking down the stairs towards him.

"AAAHHHHH!" Beth screamed as she saw him. Quinn just laughed.

"Relax sweetie," Quinn coaxed, "This is your daddy." She smiled at him and nodded at them both.

"Uh, yea, hi I'm Noah Puckerman." He shook her hand which made Quinn laugh harder.

"Cool, that's my last name too!" Beth beamed.

"Mommy," Beth turned to look at Quinn, and asked "Can you marry him instead of Tummy?"

"Ya see Q? She likes me more than Tummy." He laughed and continued "You're gonna marry someone named _Tummy?"_

Quinn glared at him, "She doesn't know how to say Tommy."

"Beth," Noah asked, "Why do you like me more than Tummy?"

"Because, you're my REAL daddy. Momma said she loves you with" She was cut off by Quinn saying "Who's hungry?"

Noah answered looking at Beth, "What were you saying?"

"I said Momma said she loves you with all her heart." Beth finished.

"When did she say that?" Noah asked.

"Yesterday." Beth answered.

"Beth go wash your hands for breakfast." Quinn said from the kitchen.

Noah slid across the counter, stopping right in front of her. Pulling her close, "Did you really say that?" He asked with his hopes a little too high for his own good.

"Yes," She answered "I did."

"Then get rid of this Tommy guy, and marry me? Please?" He pleaded with her.

"I don't think I can trust you yet, Noah. Please understand that." Quinn said tearing looking up at him on her counter top.

**A/N: Okay so another cliffhanger, what should I do now? I think the next chapter will be the last drama filled chapter though, so for all the people who want a little less drama, it is on the way. Anyway PLEASE review. Thank you .xx for some of the inspiration for this chapter. The next chapter is called **_**The final goodbye.**_** It might not be what you expect though so check back in a few hours and it will be up. Thanks again! ~Aly**


	6. The final goodbye

**A/N: This will most likely be the last chapter filled with drama. It is called **_**The Final Goodbye. **_**Sounds sad right. Well read and find out I'm not going to tell you silly. Enjoy and review please. ~Aly**

_**Five minutes after Quinn told Noah she doesn't think she can trust him.**_

Noah let himself absorb what she just said to him. _I don't think I can trust you yet Noah please understand that. _Those simple words made his heart sink to the floor. He would prove her wrong.

"Noah, can you let me go now I have t make Beth her breakfast, she'll be down here soon anyway. This is not the kind of example I want to-

Her sentence was cut short by him pulling her up onto the counter him getting off, pulling her closer to him, and him kissing her. Right there not even an hour after she told him that she was engaged. But what confused her to an extent was that she didn't push him away. She let him kiss her. She knew that had to mean something but what? Beth was on the last step when she saw them and exclaimed "YES!"

Quinn automatically pushed him away and got of the counter. "Beth, honey why did you say yes like that?" she asked her three year old daughter.

"Because now you can't even say you don't love daddy, momma." Beth explained.

With that said Noah just smirked because now he had someone else who knew the truth too.

"Okay honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Quinn asked still shocked.

"Uh, I'd like eggs and toast." Noah answered causing Beth to laugh.

Quinn glared at him. "Beth, you do know that mommy is still marrying Tommy right? That was just a hello kiss." Quinn questioned not knowing how the girl interpreted the kiss.

"Momma, that looked like how you kiss someone after you say 'I do' in those wedding movies." Beth answered continuing, "If you marry Tummy I'm not going to be happy momma. Tummy's okay I guess, but you don't need him when you got daddy right there." By now Quinn was tearing and also done making breakfast. Noah was happy because his daughter knew him for exactly 47 minutes and she was already comfortable calling him daddy.

"Here come here and eat. Mommy's going to go talk to daddy upstairs, if you need anything just come and get us okay?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy." Beth said with a face full of eggs already.

With that Quinn led Noah upstairs to her room.

"Quinn, I've known her, well at least for as long as she can comprehend it, 49 minutes and she already likes me more than that little shit Tommy." Noah said.

"Yea well she doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't know what you put me through. Oh, and Tommy is not a little shit. He is nice, and sweet, and he has never kissed any of my friends. He accepts that I have a daughter with someone else. He adores Beth, when you leave again, Beth will go back to adoring him too. And," she had to stop to wipe away her tears. "He cares," now she was interrupted by Noah.

"You think I don't care? I care way more than that little shit! I'm her dad, I love you! You love me too. OUR three year old daughter knows it. You won't accept it. But you know that it is more than true Quinn. You," now he was interrupted by her lips on his.

After literally 3 minutes kissing, she pulled away from him remembering Tommy. "I have to end things with him before this goes any farther, do you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that Quinn, you can trust me you know you can. Would you have let me in the house if you didn't believe that?" Noah stated the truth. She trusted him more than anyone, yes even her red haired, brown eyed fiancé.

"I love you Noah, I love you so much that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I allow myself to love you you'll just hurt me again. I, I can't live like that. So, promise me Noah, promise me that no, matter how bad I get on your nerves, you won't betray me. That you won't go running to someone else. Can you do that? Can you promise me that?" she asked him.

"Of course, now," he got on the floor, pulled out his mom's engagement ring and asked again. "Quinn Fabray, will you please, please be my wife. You already are the mother of my child. She needs a dad and I need you. Please do me the honors of being mine for all of eternity." He asked. Closed his eyes and waited to be rejected again.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She said and he got off the floor, swung her around and kissed her. This time she kissed back with just the same amount of love and passion.

"YES!" they heard their daughter yell! They broke apart smiling at each other and her. "Finally," They all said at the same time. And then started laughing.

_**Quinn – one hour later Tommy's doorstep**_

She stood on his doorstep and waited for him to answer the door. As soon as he did she told him that their engagement, their relationship and everything was over. He was stunned as he watched her go. He saw the ring on her finger and knew that it must have been Noah. She had told him about Noah. She told him that as much as she love him [Tommy] that Noah would always have a permanent place in her heart. Now he stands there realizing that, that spot in her heart was more permanent than he thought. He'd miss her, but at least she would be happy for the rest of her life, and so would her daughter. He knew this was their final goodbye, but that was okay too. He would be heartbroken for a while but she was happy and that's all that matters.

**A/N: Do you guys want a chapter about them the **_**Glee**_** club, and the wedding? If so review and tell me what you would like to read. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. ~Aly**


	7. Reunion

A/N: I got bored and didn't want to bold anything so sorry but yea! Lol! Anyway this chapter is called _Reunited. _So read on please. Also this chapter had help from .xx. Thanks all you guys who reviewed. Also I don't think I'll keep writing if there are not at least 10 reviews before chapter 8. Thanks anyway! ~Aly

_**Quinn two hours 48 minutes later**_

"I am not calling the glee club!" Noah Puckerman yelled.

"Well, why not I'll call, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes. The only people you need to call are, Matt, Mike, Brittany, and Santana." Quinn chocked out the last two names. She didn't hate them, it takes two to cheat you know, but she didn't exactly forgive them either. Now they could all make amends. Brittany and Santana married each other anyway. Mike was married to a girl named Jennifer. Matt married Mercedes, big shocker there. [Sarcastically said in case you didn't catch that]. Artie and Tina were married. So were Finn and Rachel. Kurt married Jesse, you know Rachel's old boyfriend, and we all thought he was gay. Now we know.

"Please cooperate Noah, please!" Quinn begged doing the little puppy eyes that made Noah's knees go weak.

"Fine, I'll call them. If there's any drama, it's your fault. You're the one who wanted Santana and Brittany here." Noah finished before going to get the phone.

And now she was a tad bit nervous as to how good an idea it was inviting them.

_**Three days later Lima, Ohio**_

"AAAAHHHHH" was all you heard out of Rachel Berry – Hudson's mouth as she saw Quinn, Noah, and Beth walk into the café.

"Ohmygod! Rachel!" Was all Quinn had said before the shorter girl had ran into her so fast they both fell onto the floor laughing so hard their insides hurt. "Well that's one way to welcome someone home." Quinn said in between Noah helping them up and Rachel almost knocking them over again.

"If you two end up on the floor again, I'm not helping you up." Noah stated a most probable true fact. Which Quinn scolded him for.

"Hi guys." Quinn said to the rest of them sitting there also laughing at the three of them. "Beth get…" she was cut off by Finn saying "Nah, it's okay I missed my 'niece' too. Did you miss me Drizzle?" Finn then asked Beth. He really never would stop calling her that.

"Oh, hell to the nah, Noah said he'd come back with the two of you, but damn girl you let him?" Mercedes said stating what Quinn didn't know.

"Mercedes, can we talk outside for a minute?" Quinn asked. She nodded, they were followed by Rahel, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt.

"Okay, now Noah said what?" Quinn asked fuming.

"Relax girl. He just wanted his family back, we are all glad he got it back too. Right?" Mercedes asked turning to the others who all nodded their heads sincerely.

"Thank you." Quinn said to them all. They all headed back in. Noah wrapped his arm around his newly announced fiancé, over all the congratulations from their families, friends, and even Mr. Shue, and Coach Sylvester? But they didn't care who was there, they were happy and that's all that matters right?

"So, when's the wedding?" Kurt asked politely. He wanted Quinn to wear one of his designs down the aisle. As a fashion designer, he was more than happy to make up a brand new dress just for Quinn, and not for sale.

"Yea when's the weddi…" Rachel was cut off by someone entering the café.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I didn't really intend for anymore drama, but the idea just came to me so I'm rolling with it. Oh, and I forgot to mention _Glee _is not owned by me Anyway, thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up either tomorrow, or the day after. P.S. Please review I'm not so sure how this chapter really came out, so I would like your opinions. Thanks ~Aly


	8. Reunited?

A/N: This is obviously chapter 8 yay! I don't know how this turned out so please tell me. Reviews are greatly appreciated tell me if I should/if you want me to continue. Anyway this is called _Reunited? _The question mark might be a hint to you. ** Wink, Wink ** Guess what? I own _Glee _now so yay! I'm just kidding. ** SAD, SAD ** Read on and review please.

_**Two seconds after Rachel got tongue tied Puck's POV**_

There he was. Standing there as if he belonged where they were. That stupid little shit! "What the…" Noah was cut off by Quinn instead saying, "Tommy, why are you here?"

"Well Quinn, I realized about 7 minutes after you told me we were over, I wanted to know why. Then I figured it was Noah. Now I'm sure and surprised." Tommy finished looking around the room.

"Q? Can Kurt, Rachel, you and me talk, outside for a moment?" Mercedes asked as contained as she could.

"Um, yea that would be a great idea." Quinn answered.

_**Quinn outside with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel [yea they're friends now]**_

"What the hell Quinn, you didn't tell any of us that you were engaged before Noah came to bring you and Beth back!" Mercedes couldn't help herself anymore.

"Quinn, I just uh, well. Damn two guys again?" Rachel said earning laughs from all of them including Quinn.

"Hey don't blame me cause I'm hot!" Quinn said causing even more laughter.

"That's beside the point anyway. Tommy seems like a really nice guy." Kurt said. "By the way why did you end things with him?" Kurt asked the one question that even Quinn didn't know the answer to.

"I, I, I honestly don't know." Quinn said fighting back tears and losing. She saw Noah with Beth and it broke her heart. Quinn was going to Harvard again for the second year in September. Noah was going to his second year of NYU. How would that even work out? Quinn met Tommy at school so she didn't have to worry about not knowing what he was doing. Tommy never betrayed her. Noah betrayed her twice. In the end Beth liked no LOVED Noah more. But, that wasn't enough was it? No it wasn't how would that even work? In the long run Tommy was the better guy. Quinn would never stop loving Noah though. That task was impossible to do.

"Quinn? Quinn did you hear me?" Rachel said alarmed.

"Um no I was thinking about something what did you say?" Quinn asked.

"I said, maybe it would be best if you just chose neither?" Rachel restated questioning herself this time.

"No!" Beth said coming out with Noah and Tommy following close behind.

"Quinn I did ask you a question. Are sure "I don't really know" is your answer to that question?" Kurt asked.

"Well yea I don't know, but I really should huh?" Quinn stated while asking a question at the exact same time.

"Momma. I want you to be with Daddy. Not with Tummy." Beth said pleading her case.

"Oh, I see why now." Kurt said answering his question from a few minutes ago. "Oh, and Tummy?" Kurt asked snickering.

"She started calling me that after she met Noah." Tommy said answering the rhetorical question of Kurt's.

"I told you," Noah said his nostrils flaring, "Only Quinn, Rachel, and the rest of the glee club call me 'Noah'. One more time and I'll shut you off like a light clear?" Noah said still fuming.

Tommy answered, "Yea sure, Noah…"

A/N: So there you go should I make Noah punch Tommy's lights out, or should I make Quinn intervene? Review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks ~Aly


	9. I love him!

A/N: Due to popular demand well I'm not telling you read on please. This chapter is called _Never Again. _Also this chapter is not based on the AMAZING Kelly Clarkson song. I still don't own _Glee_. Read and review please.

_**Outside Puck's POV**_

_This little smart ass is gonna get his ass kicked bad. I warned him. I warned him and I keep my promises. _Noah thought to himself.

_CRACK_ was all you heard. "Noah!" Quinn screamed going to attend to her now bloody/broken nosed ex fiancé. "Why the hell did you do that Noah?" Quinn said teary eyed.

"I warned him! He thinks he can come here and my daughter will love him, but NO! She is my daughter, and you should be with me too!" Noah finished.

"Is Beth the only reason you want to be with me?" Quinn asked full on crying.

"What? Of course not Q! Why would you even think that?" Noah said almost crying himself.

"You said I should be with you," Quinn stopped wiping her tears, and collecting her thoughts, "Not that you want to be with me."

"Wait Quinn before you say anything else," Kurt began but was cut off by Quinn saying, "I am not marrying someone that wants to be with me out of obligation. I am not that," now she was interrupted by Noah's lips on hers. Tommy had already left for the hospital on account of a broken nose. "If I didn't love you do you think I would've wasted my time?" He said being the sweet jerk that he was.

"No I don't." Quinn answered.

"Thank gowd. I was newvous mommy. If you mawwy Tummy, I'm going to live with daddy." Beth said.

"Don't worry baby. I want to marry No… Um, your daddy with all my heart." Quinn replied, now turning to Kurt, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it very well does." He said.

"Um, I still don't know when your wedding is!" Rachel joked.

A/N: I know it's very short but I was kind of tired. Please interpret Beth language best you can. By the way No reviews No chapter 10! Lol I'm just kidding. I can't stop writing this if I tried! Thanks for reading but please do review. Thanks again ~Aly


	10. So that's when I started loving you!

A/N: Okay so I know that I already wrote the wedding chapter but I deleted it because well I didn't like it at all! I hope you still take the time out to read this! The previous chapter was written on the fourth of July and therefore it was rushed and just plain boring. This is different though I took the appropriate amount of time to write this chapter this time. It is called _**So that's when I started loving you! **_Because that title seemed to fit! I might make this two more chapters instead though. Thanks for rereading this though.

_**Quinn ~Flashback~**_

_She still remembered the day she first saw Noah David Puckerman, he was 5 so was she. They both went from kindergarten – high school together. She remembered him walking in, every girl in their class thought he was cute. She was guilty of being one of the girls that thought so. Everyone said that he thought she was cute too. She also remembered the first time they kissed. They were 11 and were at the beach. She fell in the sand and got mad because now she had sad on her and she would have to go in the water. Noah was running along the beach and therefore the reason she fell. "You're an idiot! Watch where the hell you are going! You might hurt someone or knock them into the freakin' sand you moron! Gosh why don't you just take a moment to see what is around you?" Quinn was pissed to say the least. She got her appropriate balance, and started walk towards the water. Noah, or Puck as everyone started calling him, was following her. She was well aware of this but didn't have enough patience to stand there and yell at him again although she wanted to because he should really watch where he is going. "Yo, Fabray!" Puck was just trying to alert her that he was there behind her so that she wouldn't get nervous if he was going to talk to her._

"_What do you want Puckerman?" she said, "I have no time for your vulgarity." She continued. She almost made it to the water when he tugged her arm and pulled her down into the sand with him. "Get the hell off me!" Quinn yelled. "Do you make it your obligation to…" She was interrupted by being thrust hard downward to meet her lips to his. "What the hell did you do that for?" Quinn questioned._

"_I like you and now you know don't you?" Puck said_

"_That's good to know, 'cause I like you too." Quinn answered meeting their lips one more time before throwing sand at him, starting a sand war between the two._

_**A/N: so there you go. Now I know it is very short but I wrote it like that on purpose, so that I can get ready for the wedding! Thanks for rereading it! ~Aly**_


	11. I've loved you since then?

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post I was in the process of moving. This is how Puck first started really loving Quinn. I hope it was worth the wait. Btw this chapter is short! The next chapter will be how everyone is getting ready for the wedding. And then there will be a chapter of the wedding! I hope you all like it! I'm young so I really like to write but I also LOVE when people comment about my writing. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks! I don't own Glee or Fiddler on the Roof! Sorry for bugging you! ~Aly**

_**Puck**_

He remembered it as if it were a movie that he could replay as he pleased.

_There she was. She was kind of short but he didn't care. Her name is Quinn. He learned after the two were partnered for a project together. She used to live on the outskirts of Lima but her mom made her move into her new house. We are in 3__rd__ grade and she is the prettiest girl in the whole class, whether Santana thinks so or not. Her honey colored hair shone with perfection that day. She wasn't afraid of anyone or anything and she wasn't afraid to put people in their place either. She was tough as nails and some people thought she was tougher than me. I didn't care she could be. A week later, I went over to her to speak to her after I pushed her friend onto the ground. "Hi I'm Noah. People call me Puck. It's nice to meet you." I said extending my hand. She looked at me she said, "Hi I'm Quinn." But she got up and instead of shaking my hand she pushed me down. "I may be a girl but don't you dare push my friends down cause I'm not afraid of you Noah. Oh and it's nice to meet you too." She said as she walked away. Watching how she put me in my place and learning that she was as scared of me as I was grass made me like her even more. She knew when to speak and how to say things and if you messed with her friends than you get her too. _

_A year later we were put at the same math table as Rachel Berry [sure she's nicer now than back then and most of the show tunes are gone] and we didn't like it. Quinn walked up to me at lunch that day. She said, "Look we got off on the wrong foot, but I for one hate that Rachel girl and who she thinks she is. So I wanted to know what you wanted to help me, cause I will not spend all year next to her singing Fiddler on the Roof carols or whatever other songs she wants us to know. What do you want to do about it because I'm not good at planning how to hurt people but I have been told that you are." She looked at me and I could tell I loved her. I could tell because she stood there ready to put her good girl reputation away just so she could get revenge on a girl for thinking she was the best singer the planet. "Yea I'll help you. But what do you think is gonna happen? We are both going to get in trouble you know." I asked her with all seriousness in my voice. She turned to me and said, "Not if we don't get caught." She said that with an evil look that I didn't think she was capable of. So I smirked at her as she walked away. Sure I guess you could say I'm the one that made her an evil bitch but she made me softer. It was a fair trade right? I looked at her every day until we decided that if we did something at a party we wouldn't get in trouble. We put a bunch of food on her seat so that when she sat down, well you know what would happen. We told her it was us but that she couldn't prove it and from then until high school when we were near her she just kept her mouth shut. _

I remember those days because they are the days I realized that I loved Quinn with as much emotion that I could muster up. She has been mine since then and she isn't going to stop being mine. I guess you could say that we won't last because of our faiths. You're wrong though. Love doesn't end at religion. It ends when she wants it to end. It'll end when we die, with all the children and great grandchildren she wants. I love her always have and I always will!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I was moving so not much time to type and post this. I hope you guys liked it! I am going to write the next couple of chapters very soon! Should I make two different chapters of them getting ready or one big one? Thanks again! ~Aly**


	12. Preperations

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to**__**make chapter 12 about how both of the incredible couple and their friends we're getting ready! This is properly named **_**Preparations Part 1. **_**I am sorry I'm not updating as recently as I used to! I have been busy but here it is! I hope you guys like it! ~Aly**

**Quinn**

_Damn it!_ She hates ruffles especially on wedding dresses! She doesn't want to look all poofy and she HATES the really, really long trains! She is starting to feel like she'll never find the right dress, not alone anyway. So she calls Kurt. "Hey Kurt." She said _"Quinn? Wow are you finally coming to your senses about my wedding dress offer?" _"Yes. I can't find one I like! I hate ruffles, I hate poofy dresses, and I hate long trains that go on forever!" _"I know cause I know you Quinn! I already made it and I sent it there along with myself and Mercedes!" _"WHAT! You guys are coming here? That's awesome when?" "_Now!" and then he so rudely hung up his phone as to not give away who else was coming! ;)_

**Puck**

_Damn it! _Puck was pissed beyond belief! Finn was late. Not only was he late but he was bringing Berry! Berry! God this was not his day.

**Quinn**

While waiting for her lovely helpers, Quinn was shoe shopping. She found the perfect pair of spiked heels with a tie that tied up her entire leg. They weren't white and weren't peach they were the perfect color. Now Quinn just had to hope that Kurt wasn't bringing her shoes!

**Kurt**

Quinn isn't stupid enough not to buy her own shoes so I'm not doing that she can!

**Rachel**

My god I hope Noah doesn't mess this up.

**Finn**

Puck's gonna kill me for being late.

**Brittany**

My cat is still reading my diary I know it and it's creepy.

**Santana**

I can't believe Tubbers is marrying him. I mean he's PUCK! Super fine and now she's marrying him. Ugh what is happening to the world?

**Puck**

"Dude you're late. And you brought her with you because?" Puck interrogated.

"Well Noah, he brought me along because…" Rachel started but Puck interrupted saying,

"I didn't ask you Berry. I may not hate you as much as I did in high school, but you don't make my favorite persons list. Now FINN why is she here?"

"Cause she wouldn't let me leave her behind. She said she didn't want us to screw up cause and I quote, "Quinn is super excited and if Noah screws up she will kick him very hard where the sun don't shine!" so if I thought you wanted to get kicked I would've left her home, so I brought her along." He answered

"Whatever, I'm not stupid I wouldn't screw up." Puck defended.

"So I'm guessing Quinn warned ya what would happen if you did huh?" Finn replied snickering.

"Shut the, just shut up, man! And yea if you must know she did!" Puck defended.

"Are the two of you planning on finishing BEFORE the wedding or planning on winging it? Cause in case you forgot the wedding is in a week!" Rachel complained.

"If you don't shut up now I'm gonna tell Quinn what you did in high school three days after she left." Puck snickered.

"AH! You wouldn't!" Rachel screeched.

[Keep in mind Finn knows]

"Try me Berry try me!" was all Puck said before going to get in his last fitting for his wedding attire which was simply black.

**Quinn**

Quinn thought she heard her name but just dismissed the thought of hearing someone call her. She was busy thinking anyway. She told Santana that she could come to the wedding but she declined after the Tommy incident got out deeming Quinn a slut. Saying "You just can't be happy huh? No matter who you're with, or how long, you always have to run back to Puck! You're a slut Quinn that's all you were and all you'll ever be!" she screamed that at Quinn before turning to leave.

"Quinn!" Kurt exclaimed for like the 13th time.

She turned to look and she saw Kurt, Mercedes, Jesse, her mom, her dad [They made up. They're not on great terms but on to the story!], and someone she thought she'd never see again…

**A/N: boohoo cliff hanger! Lol anyhow, I was gonna make this one huge chapter but I'm gonna make it two instead! Do you guys want me to tell you what she did? Should I say whose coming with Kurt and Mercedes? Review please! Thanks ~Aly**


	13. The Beginning that is the End

**A/N: So this is the second half of the 12****th**** chapter. My story is coming to a close and then I will be writing a Wrestling fan fiction which I hope some of you guys read! I might even write another Glee one! Okay on with my QUI [nn] [pu] CK! Story! Sorry I skipped a lot ahead but I want to finish this story to see if anyone wants me to write a sequel!**

**WEDDING DAY! **

**Santana**

I can't believe I lost one of my best friends over a guy. I miss Quinn so much. Now all I have to do is prove it to her.

**Quinn**

I invited Santana and Brittany. You can't invite one and not the other. Mike, Alyssa, [Mike's girlfriend.] Matt, Artie, Tina, Jesse, Kurt, Mercedes, Will, Emma, Sue, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, and Santana all sent their RSVPs for the wedding. My dress is done, my hair is done, Santana hasn't been a total bitch to me, and my wedding is in an hour! I am so excited.

**Puck**

Everyone is dressed and ready now we're just waiting. Finn's son is here. Damn I almost forgot about him. But there are only three more minutes and then the reception. The order everyone would walk out in, and their jobs for the day are,

Beth – Flower Girl

Connor – Ring Bearer

Finn – Best Man

Rachel – Maid of Honor

Mercedes – Brides Maid

Kurt – Grooms Man

Brittany – Brides Maid

Mike – Grooms Man

Santana – Brides Maid

Matt – Grooms Man

Tina – Brides Maid

Artie – Grooms Man

Will – Pianist

Emma – Orchestrator

**Reception**

"Do you Noah David Puckerman take, Quinn Caroline Fabray to be your wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Puck answered teary eyed.

"And do to you, Quinn Caroline Fabray, Take Noah David Puckerman to be your husband?"

"I do." I answered tearing up myself.

"Then with the power vested in me, from the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The preacher finished.

And we did. We finally are married.

"I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman." The preacher, Bob, announced.

**A/N: so there you have it the lovely ending to my [hopefully] lovely story! Let me know if you guys think I should do a sequel or not! I give thanks to all my AWSOME readers and even more thanks to my amazing reviewers! Thanks please review. **

**With love and gratitude,**

**Aly**


End file.
